In California there is a very troublesome weed (Tribulus terrestris) that is known as “puncturevine” or “goathead”. The weed is a summer annual broadleaf weed that grows laterally and low to the ground, extending out in a circular fashion from a central taproot. When the plant is allowed to grow sufficiently, it can form a large circular mat several feet in diameter. This vine forms many seedpods of thorned burrs. The thorned burrs ripen and drop off the plant. Each burr has two extremely sharp thorns. The weed is also referred to as “goathead” because an individual burr, when viewed from one perspective, has the appearance of a goat's head with two very sharp spikes extending as would horns from a central portion of the burr that looks like a goat's head. One puncturevine plant can produce thousands of such burrs. The thorns of these burrs are so sharp and strong, that they can injure people or animals who step on the burrs. An individual burr can be large enough to pierce and puncture vehicle tires. The feet of animals can be become infected due to the animal stepping on a burr. There are many techniques for controlling puncturevine, including spraying with herbicide such as Roundup to kill any growing plants. A plant can also be physically removed (for example, by hoeing off its taproot and then removing the plant along with any developing seeds on the plant) before the plant can deposit too many burrs. Another technique is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 8,449,683. The patent discloses a roller apparatus for picking up burrs off the ground, where a stretchable fabric is removably mounted over the roller. When the roller is rolled over the ground, burrs on the ground stick into the fabric on the roller. After enough burrs have been picked up and are sticking into the fabric in this fashion, the fabric along with the burrs is removed from the roller and is disposed of. Another way to control puncturevine is to employ a weevil (for example, Microlarinus lareynii) that naturally eats the burrs. In California, such weevils are available for purchase from local agricultural government agencies. The larvae of the weevil tunnels into a burr, and eats the burr out from the inside, and thereby destroys the burr. Burrs on the ground can also be killed by torching the ground with heat using a gas torch. It typically takes several years, employing multiple different methods, just to reduce the concentration of puncturevine seeds that lay dormant in the soil where a puncturevine once lived. Removing all burrs in an area is exceedingly difficult. Notwithstanding the various methods set forth above that may be unsuccessful in combating the puncturevine to varying degrees in a particular circumstance, other techniques for combating the puncturevine weed are sought.